The run away princess
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Elsa is seventeen years old, and she runs to the mountain to cool off after her parents death. But a Winter spirit is there and offers to help her with her powers. And they form a little bond that causes some excitement for the two. And what happens when Anna find out?(jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Elsa was sitting at her desk waiting for a message from her parents, they went out to sea three months ago for there cousin Rapunzel, and haven't returned. She was getting really worried, but tries not to think about it, afraid her powers would get out of control and she might hurt someone, even though she rarely sees anyone, just the maids that bring her food and sometimes people in the library, when she looks up books, about people like her. The only one she found was 'Jack Frost' and people that see him, which become known as the 'ill', as they call it.

She looked out the open window, at the mountains, she smiled and saw the little layer of snow from winter, then out of nowhere she saw a blue spark. And she swears more snow came out of nowhere to the top of that mountain, she shakes off any thoughts she had, then went back to her reading to forget what she saw, but it's useless, it's forever burned into her mind. She looked back and started to wonder if that was Jack Frost, or is she going crazy. She stared for hours, but to her it was only seconds, and by now the sun was setting, and she could smell that a storm was coming. She loved that smell when rain was coming or snow it just made her feel happy and at peace. A knock snapped her out of her thought, and it was sprinkling out side, the knock came again and this time had her full attention.

"Yes?" she asked politely, while closing her book and getting up, walking up to the door.

"Miss, I have some new to report...about your parents" the voice said, it was the messenger James, it was full of sorrow, and grim, which worried her.

"W-What is it James?" Elsa asked with her voice cracking, already knowing what he was going to say, tears threatening to flow down, and the room getting colder, ice forming on the door. She was glad he was on the other side of the door.

"About a month ago a storm hit and your parents were sailing that day." he paused knowing she needed time, and let her have a minute to cool down.

"No, no,no, no, no, no, no-" she kept repeating quietly, tear streaming down her face, and her whole room was frozen, and a little storm accruing. But she didn't care, she wished she could feel the cold, and that it would be the end, but no it wasn't like that. _ **'But maybe there out there somewhere right?'**_ she thought with hope.

"The storm was to strong, a fire happened as well, there were no survivors, I am deeply sorry." he finished, and her hope was now gone, and she thankfully heard the man leave, she threw herself on to her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning people brought her food but she refused to eat, and stayed on her bed staring up at the ceiling, anyone would think she was dead, but she wasn't. The next she stayed at her desk reading, dodged as many questions as she could, she heard people talking about the funeral in a few days. The days went by the same, but she was different, her pale completion is know ghostly white, she had dark circles around her eyes, which were tear stained, and she was terribly skinny she lost about 30-40 pounds. No one knew how long she had before she collapsed but it was bound to happen, but Anna knew something had to be done, she marched up to her sisters door with food, who she had a doctor put some sleeping medicine, and started banging not caring if she scared anyone.

"Elsa please listen to me, I brought food I am begging you to eat, your goanna die, please eat your our future _Queen_ , you have to be strong for the kingdom!" she cried out to her sister, she heard a shuffle, then the door opened revealing her sister, who still looked beautiful. She took the food and nodded a thanks, and shut the door, Anna didn't care but all she knew was that her sister would be well by the funeral. More days went by, and Elsa completion and eyes went back to normal, but she only regained about half her weight. And today was the funeral, she woke up with tear stained eyes that morning then she cried, she didn't know what else to do she was scared.

Her parents were being buried were she had a view, from her window she got up knowing she had to get up, and walked over to her frost bitten desk and sat down. She looked out the window and saw the whole kingdom gathered around, one area tears came running down once more, she laid her head down and sobbed till no more tears would come out. She was finally calm, then she heard Anna's sweet voice, singing that sweet song she stopped singing so long ago. She quickly got up and sat down against her door and listened to that sweet melody, her sister was sing, even though it was quite she heard the sweet song, she cried again but no tears came out, her room was freezing more, there were now icicles. She held herself forgetting about her powers and letting it all out, her room was a blizzard and ice was every where and one sharp icicle was above her she didn't care anymore, then everything went black.

She woke up on her bed, her blizzard and everything was gone! She has know idea what happened everything's a blur she looked around but saw nothing and no one, and that what scared her, someone was in her room, and saw the blizzard she made, and well... _everything!_ She just sat down for a moment to process everything, she looked around more slowly, and on the table next to her bed was a single snow flake, she stared at it, then slowly walked up to it, to examine it more closely. Her crystal blue eyes went wide in awe and amazement, she never seen such a beautiful snowflake, she quickly put frost around it so it wouldn't melt.

She didn't know who gave it to her but she planed on keeping it. and that's what she's going to do.


	2. Jack frost

Elsa, mostly never leaves her room, only to go out side when no one is around, grieve for her parents. She does it everyday and it became a routine. She wakes up, gets into something formal, leaves for outside before breakfast(Not that she ever goes to it anyway), goes to the tombstone, and stands there motionless, until she breaks. She drops to the ground and sobs till no more tears wouldn't come, and the tombstone was frosted all over. One day, I started like any other, her grieving her parent but she did something she never done before...

"Why!?-Why'd, you leave us!?" Elsa asked through sobs, while she held on to the tombstone as if her life.

"What if, I did something wrong?" she asked stiffing her sobs, and looking up at the sky.

"What if-What if I hurt someone?" Elsa said with a worried face.

"What if I-I...hurt Anna?" she asked in a low voice, she whipped her head over to the castle, and looked over into Anna s room. Anna was jumping around with a maid's daughter, her name was Samantha or Sam, they were playing like innocent twelve year olds. Elsa had a sad smile on her face looking at her sister, she was playing and having fun, something she never got to do. Her smile faded at those thoughts, she only read stories, of the guardians, and the guardians to-be.

Santa Claus, she still believes in him never stopped. He has a white bearded, he was tall, and a bit fat, he loved children. He gave gifts to the good boys and girls. And there's Tooth, she takes the teeth of all children around the world. She's also a fairy. There's also the Easter Bunny, he places eggs every where all around the world for kids to find. Then there's Jack Frost.

Jack Frost.

She wishes there was a way she could meet him, someone like her. He had ice power, like her, she wished she could meet him. She thought hopefully of a time when she could, but she knew she could never meet him. He had white hair with little snowflakes in it, his eyes were a icy blue, and his skin was a ghostly white, but no one knows what he wears the people that have seen him said multiple things, a white suite, a brown coat and a weird blue outfit. He brought joy to kids, and she spent most of her solitary life researching him, and people usually are called 'ill', but she thinks that's unfair. 'If they believe it, they believe it!' she thought bitterly.

Next was the to-be's they were only what the guardians were spirits of them, there names and who they are, are unknown. There was the Archer, guardian of bravery, it is said she/he was a great warrior and would do any deed need to be done, no matter the stakes. Then the Sunflower, a person who love plant life, flowers, trees, and even regular bushes. She can make any plant life, come at her will, she controls it with a wave of her hand. Elsa wondered if she could control her powers, she looked at her hands in wonder,'Doubt it.' she thought sadly, clenching her fist. Then there was a Trainer, he could train any animal and could control him but it said he favored an animal and he would never give it up. Then the last to-be the Cupid, the Cupid was already a guardian but he vanished mysteriously without a trace, and now a new one shall come, one that put love ones before themselves.

Elsa started thinking of her people, and Anna, if anything happened to them all she wouldn't know what to do, just the thought of it made more tears appear. But her powers...were acting different, she couldn't suppress it, 'Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel! Conceal?' she was screaming inside her head, and clutching her hands to her chest. She put her clenched fist down, then immediately regretted it, an ice beam shot up to the sky then exploded, snow was flying over the sky and spreading across the land. She hid her hand in her chest, she looked around for somewhere to hide, fearing if she goes back now she will hurt Anna, her eyes caught on the mountains. 'I could hide there, until I can control my powers a little more.' she thought and than ran to the mountains, not caring what happens to her, she just needs to hide, for a little while.

She ran, and ran but never looked back, soon enough she was climbing the mountains, faster and faster she climbed. She was soon at the top of the mountain out of breathe, and shaking, but not from cold but fear. She collapsed, and to big deep breathes, trying to calm her self down, then she heard a 'plop', but she didn't look up thinking she heard things, then she heard foot steps?

"Wow. What's wrong with her?" a husky voice asked, more to him self than her. She froze, eyes wide in fear then she heard it again, "She must be freezing to death?", at that she jumped, and whirled around to face the unknown person. He jumped back at her sudden movement, and all she did was stare wide eye. He had white hair with little pieces of snow in it, his kind icy blue eyes were filled with worry, and what he was wearing was strange, a blue coat with frost on it and brown pants, he also had a staff that was long on the bottom then curved into a 'G'. Once he saw her looking at him, he froze, then sighed and looked at her in disappointment, which confused her.

"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered, while staring at him. He looked at her wide eye for a minute, then started searching for someone, then looked back at her.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked pointing to himself, she nodded a yes. A grin crept on to his face, he was beaming with happiness, and started bouncing with joy that shocked her.

"Wait, wait, wait you can see me?" he asked again, and she nodded again, his grin turning into a full smile, his kind eye were now only ones of glee.

"Who are you?" she repeated, he stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You mean you can see me, but you don't know me?" he asked slightly amused, she sent a glare his way, he put his hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright my name's Jack. Jack Frost." he said with a smirk, she stared at him in disbelieve.

"Liar! Your not Jack Frost!" she shouted, he flinched at her voice.

"Yes. I am." he said calmly, not wanting to angry her further.

"Oh, yea prove it!" she said crossing her arms over her chest, smirking at him sure of herself.

"Okay." he shrugged grinning to himself. Then he formed a snowflake in his palm, then he gave her a look that said 'told you so'. Elsa looked more closely at the snowflake then her eyes went wide and she looked at him in amazement, he was shocked at her look.

"What did I do?" he asked, in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck with his other arm.

"You-you saved me that one night there was ice every where and I woke up with this-" she pulled out a box and inside was a frost covered snowflake that looks identical to his,"-it was the only sign someone was there." she finished staring at the one she pulled out.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, but how'd it get frost over it and where did all the ice come from?" Jack asked her, her eyes went wide and she looked up at him scared to say, but he wouldn't tell anyone, so it was safe to say.

"Well I was born with a curse, that I have ice powers, but I-I cant control it, I could hurt someone." she said bitterly, while looking at her hands. Jack gave her a sad look, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a curse think of it as a gift." he said trying to cheer her up.

"But I could hurt someone!" she said with worry.

"But you haven't!" he retorted.

"But-" she was cut off by Jack.

"How about I help you." he offered, and she froze and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled, 'Wow she's REALLY beautiful' he thought to him self then quickly shook those thoughts off.

"Yes, yes please!" she begged grabbing his hand, but it wasn't warm like everyone else's it was cold, not to cold but cold.'Wow her hands aren't warm there almost as cold as mine!' he thought.

"Okay, geesh, calm down ok?" he asked, she nodded so fiercely that he thought it was going to fall off.

"I'll contact you when I can but right now I have to go ok?" he asked.

"O-okay but how?" she asked, he looked up form a moment then looked back.

"I'll leave a snowflake in your room, and we meet here." he said, proudly.

"Ok." was all she said, then she watched him take flight over north.

"Wow." was the only words she could utter.

* * *

 **Authors Note: ok I don't know why all that weird stuff was there I'll try and find out why it was there. Hopefully it wont come back and I'm really sorry!**


	3. Guardians

**Jack Frost P.O.**

I was on my way to the north and my mind was filled with her, Elsa, she looked so desperate and scared, _ **'I hated**_ **it!'** I cursed in my head. But then he thought a bout her getting defensive over him, when she didn't even know him. _**'Hm maybe I should ask her next time I see her?'**_ I wondered, then I remembered that I have to tell the guardians. Soon I was in sight of North's place, _**'Well lets see how they'll take.'**_ I thought hopefully. I landed inside to see tooth hovering and ordering around her little fairies, Bunny was sitting down and painting his eggs at a table, while North was checking his list, even though he has like elven months.

"Hey guys I have some amazing news!" I announced gleefully, catching all there attention.

"What're ya talking about mate?" Bunny asked annoyed, while he and everyone else went back to what they were doing but still listening.

"I found someone like me!" I said and everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean like you?" Tooth asked, a worried and another glint in her eyes he couldn't make out.

"I mean she has ice powers." I said with a grin.

"She? Ohh, Jackie has a crush doesn't he?" Tooth mocked, which made my cheeks burn and everyone laugh.

"No I don't even like her or know much about her!" I yelled in embarrassed, and it made everyone go into bigger laughing fits.

"Nah come on mate, know offence but I think your making stuff up." Bunny said after recovering from his little fits.

"No she's real, remember that girl I told you that I almost killed then you scolded me for weeks?" I asked and they all nodded, so I continued, "That was her she froze her room when she was sad I guess, she told me that she couldn't control her powers. So I offered to help." I finished with a shrug.

"Wait she could see you?" North asked looking up from his list, I nodded.

"That means she believes!" Tooth said in realization.

"Wait mate, hardly anyone believes in you how old is she?" Bunny asked.

"She's seventeen?" I guessed, and North sighed.

"Yes you are correct for someone who guessed." North said shaking his head. _**'Yes I got it right!'**_ I thought excitedly.

"You believe me!" I said in victory. North gave me a sad look, he knew something that I didn't, I gulped, _**'What ever he knows is bad.'**_ I said inside my head.

"Is she on the naughty list our something?" I joked, and North went back to his list while everyone went back to what they were doing. I sighed and flew out the window.

* * *

I was flying for hours just thinking, nothing in specific everything that just happened. I was thinking about why was North sad for me? Why did my cheeks burn, when we talked about her. And her Elsa, I love her name it's so foreign, I've never heard a name like that in my three -hundred-nineteen years of being alive. I could say over and over. _**Wait! What am I thinking! I don't even know her!'**_ I yelled at my self.

I soon found out I was flying to her castle, I stopped and smacked myself with my stick. Later after hitting my head countless times I saw her asleep holding a stone? I flew down to her sleeping form, once I landed I realized what she was holding, a tombstone. Tears formed in my eyes, _**'She most of really loved this person."**_ , I wondered who it was, but then my mind was focusing on getting her to her room. I picked her up, _**'Holly shit she is lite as fuck!'**_ I thought to myself, then I flew up to her room and opened up her window. I looked around her bed was small it looked as if it was a seven year olds, there were old ragged dolls that were for four year olds. Then there were drawers that were a bit ajar, but I paid it no mind and looked for her bed, I soon found it and set her down.

I took another look around the room and saw a desk with an open book and a marked book. I walked over to it and started reading the book it was about me! It said of all the sighting of me and what happened to the people that saw me, my hand quickly flew to my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise or puke. _**'They called them insane and they killed them and tested them? I am basically killing the people who believe!'**_ I screamed in my head, tears pouring out of my eyes. I tired my best to hold them in but some escaped, he went to the other book and saw it had the history of guardians, and the to-be's, but it was marked on cupid, _**'But I thought there was no such thing as cupid? Well everyone thinks there's no such thing as me!'**_ I thought bitterly.

I heard her shift on her bed that was my qui to leave, I went to the window and looked back at her sleeping form, my heart clenched she had a troubled look not even in sleep she is peaceful then something crossed my mind, one word could haunt many people, one person.

Pitch.

Pitch could feed on whatever's wrong with her, what's making her sad and scared, he could feed on that. _**'Oh shit, looks like I'll need to ask Sandy a favor.'**_ I thought hopefully. I flew up then I stopped and looked at the grave he slowly flew down to the grave and landed he looked at it and soon his eyes filled with tears, engraved to it said:

 **'Here lies the beloved Queen** **& King'**

 **'Amelia & Augustus' **

**'R.I.P.'**

I know understood why she was so sad her parents were dead. I felt terrible she doesn't deserve this she's to innocent for any of this. My heart clenched she was a smart and beautiful girl she doesn't deserve any of this were the only thought that ran through my head. I flew off North I needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

As days and weeks went by Jack visited Elsa to teach every once a week sometimes she wouldn't see him for two weeks, but she was didn't mine much just more time by herself instead of messing around with Jack because he said 'I wont teach someone who doesn't know how to have fun'. So him and her have been messing around, and now she was sitting in the snow making little snow people and a town out of snow and just having fun and letting loose.

"Oh, and I thought you didn't know how to have fun?" she snapped her eyes in his direction to she Jack leaning against his staff, her town and people melted into mush.

"Don't stop on my account!" he joked putting his hands up defensively, Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Did I just hear you laugh?" he asked.

"Yes, and don't be so shocked. I laugh." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh you do, do you?" he mocked, laughing at the death glare he received from her.

"How is that so surprising?" Elsa growled angrily while he kept laughing.

"I've never seen you laugh." he chuckled, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"I don't laugh like I use to, but I do." she huffed, he calmed down his laughing and wondered what she meant by 'use to'.

"Wait, what do you mean use to? And how long ago was use to?" he asked, walking over to her and sat down.

"Well, a while ago-" she started but was interrupted.

"Wait is this going to be a story?" he asked, she nodded glaring at him he mouthed 'oh' and stayed quiet motioning for her to go on.

"Ok as I was saying, a while ago me and my sister Anna always played when our parents were asleep. We would build a snowman she named Olaf, he like warm hugs I would always say and we had snowball fights it was amazing and our parents would hear our laughs and order us to bed." she said wistfully while closing her eyes, Jacked looked at her smiling peaceful form and the only thoughts running through her head were, _**'She is so happy, it must of been a great time for her.'**_.

"Then one night, and I was extra tired my tutors didn't have time in the afternoon so they moved my class to early morning. But Anna the energetic five year old she was still wanted to play but when we were playing, she was jumping on the pillars. She was too fast and I-I s-slip-ed." she chocked out between sobs, Jack rapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder as he was trying to sooth her.

"It's alright, sshhh it's alright." he said soothingly, she sobbed a little more and calmed down then continued but not getting out of his embrace.

"I _hit_ her. She fell and landed in the snow but I hit her in the head, we took her to the trolls-" she stopped when she heard him chuckle, but he immediately stopped.

"They fixed her took the magic out of her and the memories of me ever having powers, and I could never tell her and then I was forced to hide my powers from everyone which meant to isolate myself and conceal my powers. My dad used these gloves that helped me conceal it-" she was interrupted again.

"Wait! How long have you concealed your powers?" he asked but his voice wasn't his usually happy goofy voice it was laced with anger and sadness.

"For a long time, it doesn't matter." she answered emotionlessly, he nodded, knowing they should drop it and squeezed her tighter. They remained in silence for a while till Jack had a idea, he smiled and put a little space between them, she looked up confused.

"What?" she asked the smiling boy, "Why don't we go ice skating?" he asked happily, and a little smile formed on the girls face.

"Ok!" she said happily, and Jack took off for a little lake he saw so they can enjoy the peace and be themselves, well mostly Elsa.

"Here we go!" he said cheerily, while setting her on the ice and skated off in circles. Elsa got to her feet and started to skate figure eights and more interesting figures.

"Are you trying to best the winter spirit in ice skating?" Jack asked mocking shock, and started to skate circles around her, he also did some air flips and spins. When he finally stopped he crossed his arms closing his eyes and smirked.

"Now that's h-" he didn't finish because he was hit by a snowball knocking him down, he wiped the snow off and looked up seeing Elsa smirking holding a snowball.

"You did not just do that." Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, yes I did." she said happily, while giggling Jack got up and used his powers to create snowballs.

"It's. On." was the last thing he said before the snowballs went launching for her, and the battle begun.

* * *

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna asked knocking on Elsa's door, she sighed and opened her door expecting to see Elsa at her desk or on her bed, but she was gone.

"Elsa?!" Anna started calling looking desperately for her sister, but when people asked if she was ok, she'd say 'Everything is fine, excuse me.'. She looked up and down for her sister but couldn't find her she started thinking that maybe she at the graveyard with mom and dad. And it calmed her down so she went to the kitchen to talk with her friend.

* * *

A shiny bright orb had two figures that were happily playing without a care in the world, Jack and Elsa. And it sickened him, the happiness, care-free, and the love, it made him gag. And it enraged him that one of his most powerful sources of fear and sadness is now _happy_ , and it's because of him.

Jack Frost,.

 _ **'He's goanna rue the day he messed with me!'**_ the man thought angrily his yellow eyes glaring at the boy, he walked around the shadows, the nightmare watching his every move. And he sat down on his throne, as it should be him,

The King of Darkness,

The Boogeyman,

Pitch.


	5. The Lockets

Elsa sat patiently on the white snow, she got Jacks snowflake and this time had so many questions for him. She's wondered so much but never asked, and now she would. She sat looking at the horizon, as the mountains stretched far, she smile as she saw the birds fly in their perfect formation over to the pond for a morning drink. She watched the fly unaware of the mischievous boy that was stalking behind her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder then a thud as he sat next to her. She looked to her left and saw a grinning boy, Jack frost in all his glory.

"Hey Snowflake, what do you want to do today?" he asked kindly, Elsa smiled at him showing her radiant smile, and unaware how it made his heart race like there was no tomorrow.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something's, there not personal. So please?" she begged, showing him her best puppy dog face that he couldn't say no to, so with a sigh he nodded. She gasped and gave him a hug that caught him off guard, but he didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Ask away, but nothing personal got it?" he said firmly she nodded whit a huge smile, she felt like a kid again when she's around him, mostly because he's a head taller than her.

"Ok, lets sit?" she suggested and they both plopped down, she giggled when she realized they had the same idea.

"First question, how does it feel to spread winter and see all those happy faces?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes were full of curiosity. He was shocked by that question, he thought it would 'be where do you go?' or 'what's it like to be a guardian?' but not that.

"Well, I feel happy and proud that I can make so many people happy and spread fun. Wouldn't you feel the same?" Jack asked looking her in the eye, she chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I'd just end up hurting someone, and I couldn't bare to do that." she answered sadly, Jack gave her a smirk and thought, 'She could be so naïve'.

"You'd be perfect you've basically gave up your whole childhood up for your people and your sister, most people wouldn't do that." Jack said giving her a little nudge, she looked up at him with a grateful smile and he smiled back. They stared at each other for awhile, just staring at each others eyes, blue on blue. Jack leaned closer just a little, and Elsa snapped her head in another direction, red corrupting her face and ears along with Jacks. Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, and then a little thought came to mind.

"Hey, um Els can you help me make something?" he asked not giving away much, she smile and nodded like a little kid who's just been offered candy.

"Watch this, when I say give it that special magic jazz." Jack said making her giggle, he nodded and laid out his palms of his hands, he used his powers and two odd shaped things formed. He looked up and nodded as her qui, then she used her own powers on the trinkets, she couldn't see what was happening, hers and Jacks magic together are making a blinding blue light. When the shining glow disappeared and two lockets were floating above his hands, one had and E and the other had J.

"Their beautiful!" Elsa gasped as she looked at the trinkets, Jack smiled as he saw her amazed smile.

"This one for you so you can always remember me." Jack says as he puts the necklace with a J on her.

"I could never forget you Jack, I've had my best moments with you!" Elsa exclaimed as she embraced him in another hug. And took the E out of my hand and put it around his neck, he gave her my usual toothy grin and she did something that surprised them both.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His face went beat red, as he stared at her for a second before looking away, he still felt the spot where she kissed him tingle. They stayed in silence for a while just watching the scenery, until Jack cleared his throat and tried striking up a conversation.

"So...how've you been?" he asked, Elsa's smile faded and she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well I've been having nightmares, this pair of yellow eyes, they just watch me while I sleep, and once it stepped out of the shadows and then I woke up. I was terrified." she said looking down, Jack had a hunch that he knew who was doing that to her.

"Hey don't worry Snowflake it cant hurt you, and I promise that its nothing to worry about and it wont hurt you as long as I have a say." Jack said staring into her grateful blue eyes, they stared at each other for a while then once again Jack leans in. Elsa doesn't move away but leans in as well their eyes closing as they got closer then their lips finally concted as they shared a passionate kiss. Their lockets glowed as they made contact, but they paid no attention.


	6. The threat

Jack was soaring freely not a care in the world, a grin formed on his face as he remembered what happened several hours ago. Elsa, her shining crystal eyes filled with bliss, her red cheeks, and parted lips. He's never felt this way before, she just makes his heart race. Out of all his three hundred- nine teens years of being here he's never felt like this! His day dreams and thoughts were cut short when he saw a quick movement from the quarter of his eyes. He snapped his head, looking wildly for what he saw.

Nothing.

An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. That's when he saw it. A Nightmare. He narrowed his eyes at it, it sent a harsh glare then turned and trotted away, only stopping to signal him to follow, then it took to the sky and ran. Jack wasn't sure if he should follow or not, but curiosity got the best of him. He squeezed his staff and raced after it. The Nightmare guided him thru the forest, miles of trees and bushes. Jack had to watch out, ducking thru branches and flying animals, almost getting his nose pecked off by an angry mama bird.

The Nightmare guided him to a cave, he stopped in front of it, contemplating his options. Something told him to go back, make kids happy, and hopefully see Elsa again tomorrow. But another part of him said go in, when he saw those mocking yellow eyes, he made up his mind. He was going in.

He stood back for a second, held on his staff and ran in. The darkness consumed his as he lost the floor and could no longer feel a wall. The laugh that would send shivers down anyone's spine erupted, Jack finally found the ground, sadly he was face to face with it. He groaned as he picked himself up, staff still in his tight hold, he looked around and new were he was. The laugh came once more as his face reddened with anger, he didn't need _him_ to ruin his day!

"What the hell do you want, _Pitch_!?" he spat, he laughed more. Jack suddenly had the urge to punch him.

"Aw, what's the matter Frost? Not so happy you didn't get laid? She is quite beautiful wouldn't say?" he smirked, still only showing his eye's that were filled with amusement. Jacks cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and in anger.

"Shut up Pitch, what is it that you want?" he demanded, maintaining his anger. Pitch eye's no longer showed amusement, seriousness was now laced in the bright yellow eyes.

"I am here to make a deal, you leave the princess alone," he demanded, Jack was about to protest when he continued, " and I wont harm her. She gave me enough fear to take out one-third of this waste we call a planet." he spat. Jack froze, he couldn't let the people get hurt, but the guardians can take 'em, Jack thought with a smirk. As if reading his mind Pitch added.

"I don't intend on hurting the people, no something far more valuable to you, or should I say someone?" he said as another smirked formed when he saw Jacks body pale and his eyes to grow wide.

"No." Jack said scared, he couldn't lose her and he cant leave her. He thought as tears formed in his eyes. Pitch laughed wickedly, his slender pale form walking out of the shadows, he out stretched his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, Jack looked up at his hand, then into his soulless yellow eyes.

"One thing, can I tell her good bye?" Jack asked emotionlessly, Pitch thought for a moment then shrugged.

"One last visit then bye forever, now shake." he demanded growing impatient, Jack did as he was told. Pitch smirked and when he let go the darkness swallowed Jack up then spat him right out. He sat on the cold ice, he didn't move, frozen by all the emotions that hit him he stayed. He didn't move for several hour and by then the tears made there way to his chin, gathering up then falling down...together. He stood up and flew to North's place to get rest, and think what he's going to tell Elsa. She's been broken so many times he couldn't do it. He grabbed his staff and let it carry him North.

Once he got there he heard the laughs and giggles of the others, and the fresh smell of cookies, but he couldn't eat. All he thought about was what would he say tomorrow, he sighed entered his room and collapsed on his bed, and sobbed himself to sleep.


	7. The break up

Jack woke up the next morning, grouchy and depressed. He groaned and got up walking over to the staff, which was leaning against the wall next to his closet and bed stand. He grasped it in his hand and left the room, everyone was muttering to them selves most likely about him. He paid no attention to them, he walked over to the window were he did most of his thinking and opened it. He looked back at everyone and their worried faces, with a sigh he said one word so quiet bunny almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry," he looked back at the morning sky, the wind picked up but before he left he continued his original thought, " you were all right." a single tear slide down his cheek before the wind took him away. The four stood their confused and sadden at their usual fun spirits new expressions. He flew for what felt like a century, and when he was getting close he sent his snow flake over to the castle. He raced to the mountain and waited were he normally did. The painfully long minutes dragged on till she ran up the mountain smiling, he looked up at her his puffy red eyes filled with tears and his shaking hands making her feel sadden.

"J-Jack? I um practiced that move I think I got it down." she said with a small smile, his expression never changed, " Here I'll show you." she said not really sure what to do, her hands performed a swift dance and the snow, when she finished she looked up at his face but now tears were freely flowing. She ran over to him but he pushed her away, she was now more confused than ever.

"Elsa I can't mentor you anymore." he said sadly, he looked into her eyes and saw her heart shatter in two right in front of him. She shook her head furiously her eyes were filling up with tears.

"No! Jack I promise I'll be good, I've been learning I've been practicing! I promise I'll do as you say! Please don't leave me!" she begged him her tears falling harder than even his. Jack wiped his tears away and put on a tough look, the only way to make her not want to ever see him again would be to make her hate him, he thought.

"Why? So I could watch you fail and get no were in life? You aren't making any progress, so why even bother with you? I only helped out of _pity_ and that little kiss you whished it meant something." he spat at her he looked into her eyes and her already broken heart was ripped into a million pieces. Her whole body shook as broke down crying in front of him. All her hopes and dreams were down in the gutter, Jack took this opportunity a ran tears forming in his eyes seeing her crying. He couldn't handle it, he just hurt the only woman he loved. He flew with the wind, his tears freezing and falling to the ground as a little snow storm. He flew to his forest, not even setting a foot on the ground he fell down crying, banging at the ice in anger. He heard that God damn laugh, and his anger rose he looked up at the pale lanky figure. Jack clenched fist turned white as he restrained himself from hitting Pitch.

"You bastard!" He screamed, Pitch's grin grew, Jack's face was red from crying and anger.

"Don't worry frost everything will be better soon, and the girl will no longer even be here." he said simply, Jack paused when he realized what he'd just said, shadows crept up along with nightmares.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked while looking at the nightmares that were cornering him like a wild animal.

"Oh, well in my plan Elsa will help me bring fear and darkness back, don't worry she won't be hurt as long as she complies. But I can't have you getting in my way can I?" he asked and with a snap of his fingers the darkness and nightmares attacked him. Pitch's laugh echoed through the forest.

And two little green-ish blue eye watch everything, from Elsa to Jack's capture. She fluttered her little fairy wing back to her Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I ran, eyes filled with tears, I tripped over my dress a few times but still ran. A nasty blizzard of emotions following me everywhere. The snow swirled around me, growing bigger by the second. My long flowing dress and my draping cape getting caught in the storm, my bun hanging to my head for dear life. The castle was in my blurry view, my hands clutching my elbows, my head down as I trudged threw the storm of my creation. I felt the burning hot tears run down my freezing face, my nose leaking as well as my eyes. I shook my head, no this cant be real it has to be a dream, I thought to myself even though I felt the freezing pain hit my face on fresh tears. I ran to the back door of the castle where the kitchen is, it was just a few yards away, I ran towards it, my safety.

I was so close when I saw them, the yellow glowing eyes that brought fear wherever it went, I back away the storm calming a little to my fear. The two pale eyes stepped out of the shadows to show a pale black man. He looked as skinny as a twig, his lanky arms holding up two boney hands that rapped around themselves expectantly. His horrid grin showing white claws for teeth, I shuddered, fear rippling threw me like a wave. My vision started to get fuzzy, I lost my balance as well, I felt cold as every thing grew dark. Before I fainted he vanished and a maid, Cora, Sam's mother, came running towards me as fast as her old legs could take her.

Then everything was dark.

* * *

 **Baby Tooth's P.O.V.**

I flew as fast as my wings could take me, the freezing cold of the north didn't stop me. I was on a mission, get to my Queen. I was determined. North's house was in my view, I'm glad I could fly so fast to places or else I wasn't sure if I could handle this freezing powder. I flew around the place, I spotted the window door that Jack left open when he left, I zoomed in side the work shop and spotted my Queen pacing worriedly.

I raced to her, eager to tell her what I've seen. She hovering while biting her small nails, her green-ish pink feathers on the floor, most likely she pulled them out in stress. She noticed me and perked up, she motioned me to come over. I came over and informed her, the other couldn't understand because it was so fast and high pitched that only our people could hear. She gasped in alarm and I flew away as they discussed their plan.

* * *

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

"HUH!" I gasped, I was covered in sand.

"MMHUC" I muffled my coughs, sand spiting out of my mouth and nose. My tongue was dry, and I couldn't tell where I was. I felt around, the hard cold cobblestone and sand surrounded me. My head ached, I blinked several times to see if my eyes were opened or not. I scooted my butt to the corner of the dungeon, feeling the cold walls around me, I placed each hand on one side of the wall.

I lifted myself up, using the walls for balance. Once I was standing I moved around, arms outstretched in case I hit something. My head pounded as the memories came flashing back. Anger coursed threw me, I blasted an ice shard at the wall. Pieces of rubble sprayed back into my face, I peeked open one eye and was blinded by a stream of light following out.

I gasped and rushed over there tripping on my feet along the way. I reached the crack and tried prying it open farther, I threw a few hand size rocks away, and reach my arm out feeling for anything. I found nothing and peeked my head out. I saw the sun setting over the forest animals, birds chirped to each other and other animals followed.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" I shouted frantically, for hours till no end.

* * *

"Guy's what do we do? We have to find Jack." Tooth said, looking at her fellow guardians. Bunny twitched his nose, and looked at the floor angrily. North thought to himself while stroking his long white beard.

"I told him to stay away from her, but does he bloody listen? No!" Bunny growled while flaring his hands. Tooth glared at her fluffy friend.

"Be kind he fell in love." she scolded, he glared back at her. Sandy tried desperately to get their attention, but with no luck. He growled a mute growl and walked over to the elves. The pointy eared men ran, but unfortunately one was caught. Sandy walked back to his spot elf in his hand, and whit one last angry huff he shook the poor elf. The three guardians turned their heads at the angry man.

"You have a plan?" Tooth asked happily, Sandy nodded furiously and Tooth gasped.

"Well let's hear it mate." Bunny said, crossing his arms. Sandy grinned and he told everyone the plan.


	9. Sorry it took so long!

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I woke up, I felt happy I was under my blankets all cozy up on my bed. On my bed? Wait I'm on my bed! I sprang up, getting a head rush, and looked around rapidly. I was in my room everything seemed normal, but I knew something was wrong. A chilling presence flooded me, I suddenly didn't want to move, the feeling if I did something will attack. I felt eyes burn holes into the back of my scull, I snapped my head on the back of my shoulder but there was only a wall.

My stomach scrunched up with a sickening feeling, I slowly turned my head back to the front of my room, and there I froze. Right across the room was a sight from nightmares, a tall lean man stood there. He stared at me with pale yellow eyes. His white fangs showed a toothy grin, that sent chills down my spine. His boney fingers interlocked with each other expectantly. And he looked at me hungrily. I felt waves of shuddering go through me as his penetrating demonic eyes stared at me.

He slowly walked closer, taking small steps. I opened my mouth ready to call out to the guards, but only a little squeak came out. His laugh echoed through my room. I started to back up against my head board, my legs kicking things away, as if they were scared for their own lives. He put his lanky arms behind his back. I shook my head mouthing 'No!', his laughter grew louder. My heart was racing, the loud pumping flooded my ears. Tears escaped my eyes, I don't understand, why is he following me? I thought, as my whole being shook. He got closer and closer till he was looming over my small form, blackness attacked my gaze and he started to disappear. I was relieved and scared as he faded away into darkness.

"HUUUH!" I gasped for air, panting heavily. My shaking hands latching on to my small arms as my whole being shook violently. Two maids were in my room and another one was running in with blankets and towels. They all have worried gazes, I looked up at Sam's mother. She looked at me with motherly eyes, tear poured out of my eyes of fear and loneliness. She sat down on my bed and cradled me, I cried into her shoulder I was truly scared. She hushed me and rubbed my shaky back.

"Oh dear, it's alright. Don't worry your fine. Although you gave us a scare, ha ha...ha?" she chuckled trying to brighten up the mood, I gave out a little laugh. I calmed down a little, the two other maids left leaving us two.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, my voice barely higher than a whisper. She nodded understanding.

"Well, you were screaming. We opened your door and you were shaking violently on your bed. We were scared you were sick. We tried to wake or calm you down but it wouldn't work, till finally you woke up. Mind telling me what happened?" she asked, her motherly gaze stinging my heart, I nodded slowly.

"He, he was in my room staring at me." I said staring, at my sheets. I lifted my head and froze, the most horrific sight was right in front of me. The maid looked at me questioningly and asked.

"Who?" I lifted a shaky hand and pointed across the wall, where words were carved.

 ** _Sleep well princess, I have a evening planned tonight~ Pitch_**

She froze, and now it was her turn to scream.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ha!" North shouted, the rein deer sped up, and Bunny almost puked. Tooth and Sandy were enjoying themselves. The plan was simple, sneak in sneak out, nothing could possible go wrong, right? They flew as Baby Tooth hummed the directions to Tooth, who translated it to North. North listened intently as Tooth mumbled or ramble out the directions. Sandy fell asleep, not to anyone's surprise, Bunny was praying to God he wouldn't die and mumbling on about how much this is a bad idea. Tooth was fluttering her multicolor feathers in anticipation, she was nervous and anxious at the same time.

North stopped the deer's in a landing, Tooth and Baby Tooth were confused as they need to go a little farther. North put two fingers to his lips that were surrounded by a river of a long thick beard. The two shut their mouths as Bunny hopped out and hugged the ground gratefully. He panted heavily kissing the ground, Sandy yawned and jumped out, he stared at Bunny confused.

North rolled his eyes and motioned for everyone to follow. The four of the quietly crept and as they got closer they heard shouting. The voice rang through the forest, splitting the peaceful mood. The guardians, out of instinct, ran towards the shouting. Being careful not to make to much noise, avoiding bushes and twigs at all cost. They were soon able to recognize the voice, Jack. Now they ran faster, Tooth hovering over everyone eager to save her friend. The group was lead to a wall, but the shouting clearly came from here.

"How is this possible?" North ask in his thick Russian accent, Tooth flew up and down as Sandy made a telescope to look closer. Bunny sniffed around but it only lead to the wall. They heard gasp, and echoing padding feet.

"Guys down here!" his voice shouted in an echo, they all looked to see a small hole. Tooth sighed relief and Sandy wiped imaginary sweat of his golden brow.

"I got em mate." Bunny said cockily, he tapped his foot three times and a tunnel appeared under him and next to Jack. Bunny bent down towards the tunnel and shouted.

"Jump mate!" and sure enough Jack hopped out, everyone cheered as his determined face scanned the area. Bunny was about to pat him on the shoulder when Jack blasted off into the sky not stopping for anything, his destination Arendelle.

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have two ideas for the ending I will post both of them because I can't decide which one. But keep in mind one of the leads to a Sequel other does not.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Elsa and her maid screamed she fainted, her maid tried waking her up when the whole room turned black. Guards ran to the rescue but before they made it the doors slammed shut. They stood their banging, demanding to be let in. And the maid stared in horror as the looming black shadow grew closer, his piercing yellow eyes staring at Elsa as if she were his prey. Dark sand horses appeared out of seemingly nowhere, they ran towards Elsa and their eyes locked onto her sleeping form. They carried her to their master.

The maid ran to the door, but was knocked to the ground and was rendered useless, his dark eerie voice echoed into a spine chilling laugh. And then he vanished taking Elsa with him. The maid got up and shrieked running to the door and let the guards, they searched but could not find her. And the only thing the could pick up was a dark man took her. They sent guards everywhere looking for their lost princess, but no with luck.

The maids broke it to Anna, of what happened to her sister.

"What? No! We have to find her, we have to find her!" she screeched tears pouring from her blue eyes and down her red cheeks. She shook her head in denial, no it couldn't be! Were her only thoughts. The maids watched as their bright fiery princess break down, she grieved when her parents died but not as much as now, her sprit breaking.

The maids rubbed her arms and said comforting things to her, but it didn't help. Nothing helped her, she was devastated. Two maids ran to the kitchen to bake her some chocolate cakes cookies, and anything else for their sad princess. She passed out on one of the maids shoulder, the maids carefully carried her to her room.

* * *

 **Anna's P.O.V.**

"Huh?" I woke up in my bed, it was warm, unlike the rest of the room which was freezing cold. I shivered and clutched my blanket. I looked around the room and a boy in a blue hoody stared at me intensely, he marched over to me, his piercing blue eyes never leaving me. I sun back in to my bed, and tried to hide.

"Where's Elsa?" his voice demanded, I looked up at him in shock, he knows Elsa?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracked and quivered, not how I wanted to sound but ok. I thought sarcastically.

"I am Jack frost, and I need to find Elsa. She's in danger." his eyes flashed worriedly but it was gone the instant it came.

"Some...someone took her..." I choked out, he froze and ran to the window, before he jumped out I called to him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he looked back at me, his eyes cold half covered by his white bangs.

"To the mountain, he'll be waiting for me there. And don't follow." he ordered, and I stopped him again, I can tell he's getting annoyed.

"I am coming! She's my sister!" I jumped up, and just then noticed the chocolates everywhere.

"No stay here!" he ordered, I gapped at him, I ain't goanna listen to him!

"No I'm!-" he jumped out before I could finish my sentence, I huffed and ran out of my room. I ran down the halls, and stairs and straight to the stables where my horse awaited me. I hopped on his back and we road to the mountains.

* * *

 **~One Hour Later~**

"Ugh! Wait! NO! WOW!" I shouted as my horse threw me off his back and an back home, while I was stuck waist deep in snow. I shivered and held my arms, my teeth chattering and frost forming on my nose and fingers. I tried to get up but my legs were stuck, aw great! I grumbled inwardly.

"Help! Help me!" I cried out hoping someone heard me, my throat ached and the more I cried the more it felt like a cat was clawing at my throat. I heard hooves thumping on the snow and sliding of a sled.

"Hey! Accuse me! Help! Help!" I cried out to the owner of the sled, I heard it getting closer and closer. And soon a blonde man with a reindeer came into view, he looked at me with kind worried eyes, and I felt myself get lost in his hazel brown eyes. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist, then pulled me out.

"Thank you so much!" I said gratefully, I looked up at him and felt my self get lost but I shook it off.

"Um can you give me a ride?" I asked embarrassed, he looked back at his reindeer who nodded like it understood. He raked his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Uh sure." he said as he walked me to his sled, and off we went.

"So where to?" he asked, I laughed nervously.

"Um the mountain." I said with a sheepish grin. He stopped and stared at me as if I was insane, I gave out a little chuckle.

"What why? That's dangerous! Are you insane!" he shouted and stared at me, I glared at him, and he held his hands up in defense.

"I am looking for my sister! Someone kidnapped her and took her to that mountain!" I said pointing to the tall mountain, he visibly paled.

"But how-"

"Just take me there!" I interrupted angered, he nodded and quickly did as I instructed. Oh Elsa, please be alright!

* * *

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

I flew as up the mountain but wind kept attacking me, I don't understand why though. I control it and I am not telling it to do this. And it's only hitting me, damn you Pitch. I growled in my mind for along time trying to get up the damn mountain. I had to save Elsa, and I will save her. My eyes were half closed, my face hurt from making this face, a face you'd make when you'd look at the sun, it hurts.

The top of the mountain was so close, I saw our tree, the tree where we share our first kiss. My hand grabbed my locket and I flew harder then before, which was very hard. The rage kept me going and when I get up there I will fucking kill Pitch. I stopped, and took a breather panting hard the wind calmed as well now just a calm breeze. My anger burning in my chest like raging fire, but I kept it cool. After taking my break as the wind blew away my sweat I went back to flying. And the only thoughts in my head now were...

Pitch you're going down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Ugh! I am so happy that my writers block is over! Or however that works...Anyway sorry it took so long and I am leaving it up to you guy what you want please leave a review for what you want.**

 **A: Happy ending no prequel**

 **B: Sad ending and prequel**

 **I really need to know so please leave a review on which you guys want, thanks! Back to the story**

The thick air was quiet between Kristoff and Anna, all they could here was the stomping of hooves lead by a snort from Sven. Anna tried not to look at this beautiful man's face and Kristoff was worrying about what they were getting them selves into. He reached a dead and got up grabbing the light and bringing it to the back where all the stuff was. Anna stared at him confused. She made a fake cough trying to get his attention but no avail. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Um excus me, what are you doing?" Anna asked a hint of annoyance laced in her other wise calm voice, Kristoff ignored her and grabbed out a long piece of rope and two pickaxes. He walked over to Sven and began tying it around his chest, after he fixed up his friend he went to himself. Anna stared at him questioningly, and he still chose to ignore the fiery girl. He took one glance at her then made his way back to the back of the sled.

Krstoff pulled out another smaller rope and made his way over to Anna. The young princess bounced up and placed her small in front of her as a shield to protect her from the snake like beast. Kristoff rolled his eyes and took another step forward and Anna another back. He sighed dropping his arms to his side, he looked at her with one golden eyebrow raised. Anna looked at him then back at the rope, her round doe like eyes flashing between the two.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice shaking at the thought of this man trying to harm her where no one can see them.

"Look do you want to get up that mountain or not?" He asked her a little annoyed but it disappeared when he looked into her scared eyes. She looked up at the mountain then back at him and the rope, her eyes filled with determination as she nodded and let him tie the rope around her and watched him connect it to his. He gave her a pickaxe and he lead her as they climbed up the mountain.

* * *

Jack made it to the top, his endless struggling and growing anger was finally worth it. He panted heavily, fist clenched and vision clouded red as he stared at the tall lanky bastard, Pitch Black, with his nightmares swirling a large storm behind him. The nightmares surrounded by the dark horses as they maintained the intense storm, the fear radiating off it like a light in a nights sky.

Pitch's chuckle broke through the loud howling of the storm. His crooked grin could send chills down any grown man's back. Jack stayed staring at the tall man, through narrowed eyes and white locks he stayed glaring at him. The man's piercing yellow eyes showed happiness, he clearly enjoyed this effect, making the man who had once defeated him emotionally break, he grin Ed as he wondered what would happen if he really broke him.

"Where is she?!" Jack screamed over the loud wind, Pitch's grin grew as he stepped to the side to reveal Elsa. Elsa was being held by sand which covered most of her body. Her lips had black sand crusting around the ends as well did her eyelids, her finger tips were being invaded by the sand much like her hair. Jack froze, his anger growing he started to shake trying to control himself but he couldn't, he was overly pissed and he couldn't help himself. Pitch's loud cackle was what threw Jack over the edge, Jack growled he flung forward an icicle, Pitch stepped to the side the icicle breaking the sand that held Elsa up dropping her to the ground. Jack's heart clenched but kept most of his attention on the dark cackling man. Elsa groaned barely hear able over the loud wind of the beast behind her. She looked ignoring the black specks around her vision, and saw Jack and Pitch giving death stares ready for what she believed would be battle. She looked at her hands, black sand covered her body. Elsa snaked over to the tree, the only protection she had and collapsed, she coughed out sand, she bang to feel weaker, her eyes slowly closed and she passed out once more.

Pitch's sand raised from the ground trying to trap Jack but he flew up and followed the same tactic icicles lifting from the ground trying to impale the lanky man, nightmare jumped from the ground sacrificing themselves for their master. Pitch looked up at Jack with narrowed yellow eyes, his nose flaring angrily. Pitch threw his arms back and a hundreds nightmare seeping from the ground to stand around their master big and strong, throwing his arm forward launching them all at Jack. Jack's icicles rose from the ground hitting some nightmares before they even took off, he then impaled as many as he could with more icicles rising from the ground. He launched himself forward his hand and staff iced over with trails of snow behind each one, both arms outstretched he flew towards the army taking down as many as he could with his iced hand and staff. Sand falling on the ground as he broke each one that crossed his path.

He flew toward Pitch ready for the fight he's been waiting for, Pitch took one step back and from behind a wave of sand collapsed on him. Jack stepped on the floor quickly turning around to meet half a dozen nightmares left. He grinned and flew up to meet them, they snorted at his ignorance and dashed forward at him. Jack placed down his staff for the moment and threw small crystal daggers out of his hand and swiftly caught them and threw the two and the nightmares getting rid of three of them one of the last three rammed into him knocking the air out of him, the other two followed in surrounding him. Jack pushed himself off the ground luckily his staff landed near him, he grabbed it standing up staring at the nightmares down as he sneakily had snowballs rising in his hand adding spikes to them for extra precaution. And he threw one at each nightmare swiftly taking them out once again, he turned around and was blasted by black sand throwing him back and staff flying out of Jacks hand, sand latched onto his limbs as Pitch marched forward thoroughly pissed.

* * *

Elsa groaned waking up once again, she peeked open an eye to see pitch standing over Jack. She tried standing up and stumbled over to him, she winched with every step nut still determined to get to Jack.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff made it up, Anna was untying the rope around her chest she looked up at the tall dark man standing over someone with sand blocking her view. Anna turned to see Kristoff trying to get his reindeer Sven up, she looked at his surroundings and saw the abandon pickaxe next to rope. She grabbed the axe and ran over to the man that took her sister.

* * *

Elsa finally felt the cold and hated it, she shivered and closed her eyes collapsing in the snow her tears loosely falling from her cheeks. She looked at Jack and said her sorry as she felt herself falling out of consciousness for maybe the last time. She felt the black sand inside her killing her slowly, she grabbed her locket and silently cried. She looked up with teary eyes and saw Anna marching over to the seen. She had a new found energy locket in hand she ran as fast as she could to her sister and the boy she fell in love with.

* * *

Anna sneaked up and the man throwing the pick down on his head but he swiftly turned around to catch it. Anna's heart froze seeing the ghostly man up close. She tried to back away but his grip on the pick was too strong. She closed my eyes waiting for the pain that never came. She peeked one eye open to see Kristoff attacking the terrifying man with his own axe, she smiled at the blonde man but snapped back to reality. She turned around and broke Jack free only for both of them to be knocked to the floor by the big blonde man, Pitch snarled the sand that threw Kristoff flew in the air. Jack and Anna sat helpless under the man waiting for their demise. They all closed their eyes preparing for the pain but once again it did not come but an agonizing scream from Elsa.

They all looked up to see she took the blow and was surprisingly still standing, sand covered her whole body now. Jack tried getting them all off him to run to the girl he grew to love. Her scream was heart wrenching, she turned her head back at them her tear stained face made Jack's heart clench at seeing her like this. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Anna Jack take that man and get yourselves out of here, I love you all." She said then snapped her head back to her kidnapped her, Jack felt something bump into him he turned around to see a small snow man give him his staff and once in his hand it fell apart back into snow. Jack listened to what Elsa said and helped the man up and lead Anna and him to safety.

* * *

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

I knew this was suicide but I had to save the ones I love, I sighed and rose my hands an army of snowmen appeared several surrounding me while the rest went out to attack the man. I let stray tears fall from my face and looked back at them once more.

 _"I love you Jack please never forget that, and Anna never forget me, I do this for you."_ she choked out and turned back to the battle ready to fight for her loved ones.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh! Elsa! You're still alive I see? Hmm, it seems I have to try harder to kill you don't I?" Pitch said in a smug voice, a grin plastered on his face, he clasped his hands together and his army took that as their signal and leapt forward. Elsa's arm went into defense mode and did whatever it took to protect their young Queen.

Her snowmen hid her from the glaring eyes of Pitch, and she allowed herself to sigh in relief. Elsa took a deep breathe and held her hands a couple inches away from her chest. A small glowing ball erupted from her now glowing hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the ball of energy upfront of her.

Nightmares attacked fiercely, the big snowmen stood upfront of their queen, they were a great wall protecting her from invaders that mean her harm. The biggest snowman growled and roared forward with four others just as big behind him, they grabbed the nightmares and pulled them down smashing them into nothing but dust.

Pitch glared and added a dozen more and more and more, he sensed a strong fear and realised that it was his own. He growled in frustration, her snowmen were getting in the way. He cracked his neck and smirked, he flicked his wrist up and the scornful screams of children erupted in loud wails of pain. He knew this would get her riled up.

* * *

Anna clutched Kristoff's arm for reassurance, she felt the tears prick at her eyes, and worry was all she felt. Jack clenched his staff he wanted to help Elsa so bad but she had to concentrate and all he'd do is cause her worry. Her body had a blue aura. He wasn't sure what to think but stayed staring intently at her.

"Come on Elsa, you got this." He muttered under her breath, he looked to his left and saw a goofier snowman he looked back at Elsa and snapped his head back, the snowman was staring intently at the battle.

"Who's the hairy looking donkey?" It asked nodding over to Kristoff and Sven, he stared at the innocent snowman.

"Sven." He answered a little unsure ,he nodded in understanding.

"And who's the reindeer?" He covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, and it stared up at him confused.

"Sven." he chuckled out, he nodded and smiled.

"Well that makes it easier to remember." He chuckled innocently and went back to the battle as did Jack.

* * *

Elsa felt her self being overwhelmed with energy, _it's now or never!_ She exhaled, eyes still closed, her ball of energy a huge mass. Her body began to glow a magnificent light blue. She rose her head and got rid of her wall of snowmen, but left the big ones to fight.

Pitch saw his chance and smirked, a little annoyed that the wailing children hadn't gotten to her, her quickly threw black sand that morphed into an arrow. Elsa stood there eyes closed and once the arrow made contact withal flat surface it exploded. Pitch grinned panting heavily, he won!

The sand died down and the night blue light still stood and in it Elsa stood, her face emotionless.

"How many time do I have to kill you for you to stay down!" He growled angrily at the glowing girl.

"A lot more!" She snapped her glowing blue eye open and threw her energy ball at Pitch. His eyes widened and he quickly threw a sand of nightmare back at her, clearly struggling to keep her back, Elsa stood there glowing in all her glory not struggling with the battle like him. Her whole body glowed giving off energy for the blast, and in Jack's heart he knew something was wrong.

The light energy was beating the sand, the nightmares retreated leaving their master alone to face the girl on his own. Pitch growled, blue glowing on his face as it got closer and closer. Elsa's body started to lose it glow and her skin became an unhealthy pale. Jacks mind raced she wasn't fine, he needed to help her. He jumped up but felt the iron grip of Anna hold him back, she shook her head, eyes filled with sorrow. Elsa was already dead in her eyes, she believed that her sister had already died and her body was being controlled by the energy.

Jack shook his head tears flowing like small waterfalls, he couldn't believe it she was still alive she had to be! She had to be! Her head snapped back and her glowing dead eyes stared right back at him, her glowing blue eyes flashed back to her kind blue ones. Tears welled in them.

"I love you Jack, I am sorry Anna..." She said before the snapped back to the glowing blue, but this time they looked deader and soulless. Jack and Anna stared heartbroken at her, the words ran through their heads. Their hearts ached, Elsa wasn't going to make it through this, and she knew it.

Pitch felt himself lose balance and was struck. His body started to lose form, in its weaken state it ran to the darkest place on earth to grow and heal. Elsa's body stopped glowing and she collapsed. Jack shot up to her and clutched her tight in his arms. He tried shaking her awake, crying and pleading, his locket began to glow and did her but hers faded away. He stayed like that for awhile silently crying till he allowed Anna to take her home and break it to the kingdom.

Jack flew up and soared to someone he knew could take his pain away.

* * *

 **Toothina's P.O.V.**

I smiled as all of my fairy's placed all the teeth away and race back to do more, it made me feel proud. I exhaled and slumped onto the wall, I peeked my right open to see a crying Jack racing my way, _wait he's crying!?_ I raced up to meet him and he wrapped his arms around me, he was a sad child want the embrace of a mother. I rubbed his back and every mother instinct I owned told me to cradle him. He sobbed into me.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked my voice a little shaky. He sobbed harder, his grip tightening, and o started to have trouble breathing.

"I-it's E-...-Elsa...she-she's d-d-dead!" He choked out, my heart ached and my throat tightened, I felt tears tears pour out of my face. I continued to rub his back doing my best to cheer him up. His crying lessened and he calmed himself and pulled away. He stood upfront of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes of course." I said looking him in the eyes, I squeezed his arm to give him reassurance.

"Erase my memories." I froze, _anything but that!_ My eyes widened and my clenching heart was crushing.

"But Jack this is the happiest you've been in centuries!" I begged, I couldn't do it he'd be miserable again and I can't have that. His fist clenched around his staff.

"Yeah because of her! And now she's gone! Now I am going to be worse then before! Please I don't want to remember, I can't take the pain. Please!" Jack begged, I could hear the pain in his voice, it was unbearable. I sighed I can't leave him in pain but I can't have him forget.

"OK but I won't let you forget all of her just most...let's go." She said and lead him to the collection of teeth.

* * *

"Hello child. I am the man in the moon. And these four are your mentors, together you will be The Five. And this is your chance at life again."

"Where am I?" Asked the girl looking up at them with curious blue eyes.


End file.
